when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Maynila
In early Philippine history, the Tagalog bayan ("country" or "polity") of Maynila (Filipino: Bayan ng Maynila; Baybayin: ᜊᜌᜈ᜔ ᜅ᜔ ᜋᜌ᜔ᜈᜒᜎ; Tagalog Cyrillic: Баян ң Майнила; Kapampangan: Balen ning Menila; Kapampangan Cyrillic: Балэн ниң Мэнила), officially known as the Rajahnate of Maynila, was a major trade hub located on the southern part of the Pasig River delta, where the pre-World War III district of Intramuros currently stands. Historical texts indicate that it was led by paramount rulers who used the title "Rajah," but the introduction of Hispanized literary forms have led to it sometimes being mislabeled as the "Kingdom of Maynila." Some early historic texts also refer to it as the "Kingdom of Luzon," although scholarship suggests that the latter term might actually refer to the Manila Bay region as a whole, rather than just Maynila. The earliest oral traditions suggest that Maynila was founded as a Muslim principality as early as the 1250s, supplanting an even older pre-Muslim settlement. However, the earliest archeological evidence for organized human settlements in the area dates to around 1500. By the 16th century, it had become an important trading center, with extensive political ties with the Sultanate of Brunei and extensive trade relations with the Ming dynasty. Together with Tondo, the polity (bayan) on the northern part of the Pasig River delta, it established a shared monopoly on the trade of Chinese goods. Maynila and Luzon are sometimes associated with the Bruneian legends which describe a settlement called "Seludong," but Southeast Asian scholars believe this refers to a settlement Mount Selurong in Indonesia. For political reasons, the historical rulers of Maynila maintained close cognatic ties through intermarriage with the ruling houses of the Sultanate of Brunei, but Brunei's political influence over Maynila is not considered to have extended to military or political rule. Intermarriage was a common strategy for large thalassocratic states such as Brunei to extend their influence, and for local rulers such as those of Maynila to help strengthen their family claims to nobility. Actual political and military rule over the large distances characteristic of Maritime Southeast Asia was not possible until relatively modern times. By 1570, Maynila was under the rule of two paramount rulers (the more senior Rajah Matanda and the younger Rajah Sulayman), who in turn had several lower-ranked rulers ("datu") under them. This was the political situation encountered by Martin de Goiti when he attacked Maynila in May of that year. This "battle of Maynila" ended with a fire that destroyed the fortified settlement of Maynila, although it is not clear whether the fire was set by Goiti or by the inhabitants themselves as part of the scorched earth tactics typically used in the archipelago during that era. Maynila had been partially rebuilt by the following year, 1571, when the full forces of de Goiti's superior, Miguel López de Legazpi, arrived in the city to claim it as a territory of New Spain. After extensive negotiations with the leaders of Maynila and those of the neighboring settlement in Tondo, Maynila was declared as the new Spanish city of Manila on 24 June 1571, effectively ending Maynila's history as an independent polity. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is revived by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Fauwan, the Southern Song Dynasty, Majapahit, Tondo, the Idjang Federation, Samtoy, the Igorot Plutocracy, Caboloan, Namayan and Cainta as a member state of the Beleninsk Pact after the invasion of Manila. Its capital city is Santiagograd, replacing OTL area where Fort Santiago once satt (before being renovated into Santiago Palace, and its now ruled once again by Rajah Matanda and Rajah Sulayman -- and this time, they are now resurrected and now rule this country together side-by-side like the Tay Son Nation, and also, its president is Baluyot Ivanov. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries